fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Theos: Clash of Light and Darkness
"Come on, come on, come on!"Soft, yet nervous voice broke down the silence. As he looked himself in the mirror, fixing his bowtie, Arthur grinned as he flicked his fingers through his hair, trying to tame his light brown mane. After realizing so, he looked at the reflective surface only to see a persona dressed in pink standing behind him, straightening his sleeves. "Why do you always have to be the one late?" Puella asked in a bit chilly tone as she put perfume on Arthur. With a simple smile, he ignored the question as he thanked her for helpining him get dressed. After seeing the guild filled with people, his heart felt even bigger. As the moonlight washed his face, illuminating his ice blue eyes, Arthur tried to fix his hair once again, but the outcome was the same. As he entered the main building, he could hear a massive explosion coming from his right, making his right ear ring so loud that he wasn't able to hear anything. Even though he temporarily lost his hearing senses, he could feel the panic overwhelming his guildmates as most of them took battle stances. He recognized the guild insignia on one of the enemy troopes, it being Shattered Dusk. He knew about the war and Nova's past already, but he didn't really think they would have the gut to fight back, aspecially after seeing how big Koma Inu's has grown. As he conjured a golden key, firing two Celestial Comets, he pushed back a group of mages as he felt intense pain in his lower back, powerful enough to push out the air out of his lungs. As he quickly recovered from the blow, he turned around only to see a man in dark coat, covering his entire body. What Arthur hasn't noticed were four disks heading straight towards him. Luckily for him, he noticed the circular bodies whose target was no one else but himself. He was able to fire two successive comets, but he wasn't so sure they would be powerful enough to block all four projectiles. As the two enemy fires collided, Arthur's eyes witnessed a massive and loud, yet beautiful explosion as he saw one of the projectiles coming closer to him every second. He simply evaded it by doing a cart-wheel to his left, missing his left arms by centimeters. As the flaring spectacle calmed down, Arthur noticed the absence of the cloaked figure. As he felt his rushing heart beat, he ducked, sensing a wave of magical energy heading straight for him from behind. As he looked up, he could see four black tides that were heading towards Aiden's favorite couch. With a weave of his hands, followed by incantatating "Open, Gate of the Golden Bull!", Arthur summoned one of the Zodiac Spirits, Taurus. As the man with horns spun his whip three times, he shouted "Absorbe!" as the whip sucked in the four breaches, protecting the couch from any physicsl harm. As Taurus snapped his fingers, the whip transformed into a two-sided axe from which he shot crescent waves of dark energy towards the cloaked persona. The man however simply dashed forwards in a Z- pattern three times, attempting to land a successful blow on Taurus. The Golden Bull simply spun the axe, using it as a shield, giving Arthur enough time to summon another spirit. Firing a Celestial Comet as a distraction first, Arthur conjured another key, this time it being light blue as he chanted "Open, Gate of the Sword!", summoning Gladius while doing so. Gladius simply dashed forwards, charging up his sword with ethernano and releasing a burst of green energy towards the man. The masked persona jumped in the air, taking off their cloak while doing so, revealing their true identity. As Arthur's eyes locked upon his opponent's, he immidiatelly recognized him from the criminal records. Satoru Akuma, marked highly potent and dangerous. As he put his hands in an X shape, several floating pieces of paper surrounded his body, creating a tetrahadron that seeimingly absorbedthe incoming attacks and started to move rapidly towards the newly summonened spirit. Gladius raised his sword, trying to slash through the obstacle, but the outcome wasn't the expected. The tetrahedron exploaded, releasing a burst of energy, pushing Gladius back with tremdous force as he hit the wall to his left, making a large dent. He dissapeared miliseconds afterwards, leaving a trail of golden orbs where he was standing as they started to fade away. The power had to be within those floating paper around his body. thought Arthur as he fire two concessive celestial comets from both Taurus' and Gladius' key. As the two flaring orbs merged into a bigger one, Arthur had, with a snap of his fingers, divided the golden-blue orb to about a hundred flat star-shaped discs that started to orbit around his body. As he pointed his middle and indeks fingers of his riht hand towards the papers floating around Sotaru's body while incantating "Stars, return to where you hae dwelled with all yor might! Heaven's Ascendance!". The stars started to spin rapidly as they moved towards their assigned target, releasing a golden and blue trail while doing so. Satoru raised his hands in the sky as some of the papers came to him. The stars collided with most of the papers, destroying tem upon contact. As he watched the pieces of burning paper float, Taurus dashed towards Sotaru as he spun his axe, absorbing a freshly released comet from his key as the labrys transformed into a glowing whip. As he violently spun the whip around himself, releasing a wave of golden Energy that coated his body. The aura surged around his fists as he attempted to punch Satoru's torso. The man simply threw a piece of paper at the grond above him. As Taurus stepped on it, a large pointy pillar erupted from the ground, piercing Taurus who fired the Energy accumulated within hs fists in form of another celestial comet as his image began to shimmer, slowly dissapearing, leaving a golden trail where he was standing. The orb didn't do much damage. Sotaru's cold voice spoke, breaking the silence "How pittiful, hiding behinf your petty spirits." Upon saying so, he threw the remaining pieces of paper in the sky that burnt away,creating a massive magic circle above. The seal seemingly absorbed all the light and transformed it into darkness as it resonated the area with an orchestra of sombre voices. In less than a second, thousands of pitch black needles started to rain heavily from the circle, causing severe pain to Arthur, burning some of his clothes while doing so. He fired up a comet in the sky as he kneeled to the ground while spreading his arms. As he made direct eye contact with Satoru, he began chanting "I ask that the heavens make the stars descend to earth. Illuminate... by all means... this land... this world... this land! By your hand, let everything be illuminated. Twinkling, shooting, falling... Let the stars descend before us! Gottfried!". Surging green aura appeared around him, serving as a shield against the pelting rain drops as the sphere surrounding Arthur became roughly double its original size. In matter of seconds, a thick beam of green energy was sent from the aura itself, knocking Satoru back with tremdous force as it collided with him. The outcome was obvious - Satoru was lying unconcious on the ground while Arthur was able to get up. As he gazed upon the fallen enemy, he could sense someone coming towards him, three personas hiding behind masks as they took Satoru's motionless body and dissapeared into the night. Arthur tried to fire a Celestial Comet, but his irises became blurry as he lost his balace. Arthur activated his gem, healing himself as his face witnessed the terror of what seemed to be his guild. As he got one of his weird ideas, he decided to spend the night in KIMA's library, trying to find a possible solution for the upcoming, or what seemed to be existing war. Category:RP Category:LukeHeartfillia Category:Koma Inu Category:Shattered Dusk